


Catboy

by DramaQueen1929



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929
Summary: Changkyun wakes up in a good mood and with some sense of lightness. Finally, a long-awaited vacation. Breaking eggs into a frying pan and stirring coffee in a turk, he begins to whistle some simple tune, and it seems that nothing can go wrong.Or?..
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Catboy

**Author's Note:**

> oof.  
> i'm a little bit late but happy new year, i guess

Changkyun wakes up in a good mood and with some sense of lightness. Finally, a long-awaited vacation. Although not as long as it would like to be, but still better than nothing. All the boys have gone home, which means that he and Jooheon left alone in the dorm, and the younger can't help but smile at the thought while he stands in the kitchen. Breaking eggs into a frying pan and stirring coffee in a turk, he begins to whistle some simple tune, and it seems that nothing can go wrong.

Or?..

"Good morning," Jooheon enters the kitchen, yawning widely and stretching, and when Changkyun turns to face him and to wish him the same, he freezes with his mouth open.

"What is this?" the younger looks above his head, and Jooheon turns around, thinking that he has something behind him. 

"What is «this»?"

Changkyun grabs his hand and leads him to the bathroom. 

In the mirror Jooheon sees his disheveled hair after sleeping, bags under his eyes and a small pimple on his temple, but all this is nothing compared to his ears. Yes, he has two ginger cat ears on his head. Is that a tail?.. Jooheon glances over his shoulder, and he wants to pinch himself in the hope that it's just a dream.

"I told you don't drink this strange thing that Minhyuk brought," the younger speaks from behind him and seems to be barely holding back a laugh.

Jooheon stares at himself in silence, still not fully believing in the reality of it, and then feels a sudden pain in his coccyx. 

"Ouch!" he whirls around, yanking his tail out of Changkyun's sadistic hands and _hissing_. Interesting.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist it," Changkyun raises his hands in a conciliatory gesture and laughs openly. "You're so cute."

"Get out, I want to take a shower," Jooheon turns away from him resentfully, turning on the water, and just in case, tightly presses his tail to his stomach, which only cause the younger to laugh even more. "Is it just me or something's burning?"

Changkyun immediately stops laughing and rushes to the kitchen. The last what they need right now is to burn down the dorm. 

A few days ago, Minhyuk brought a whole box of strange vials with strange contents and gave all of them. No one didn't really care where he got them from, except Changkyun, who was particularly suspicious of these "elixirs of youth," as Minhyuk himself put it, and hid them out of harm's way. Most likely, he ordered it on Ebay, without even bothering to read the composition, and now they have a zoo instead of a group.

Jooheon returns back to the kitchen fifteen minutes later and sits in front of Changkyun who has almost finished with his breakfast.

"I called the manager," he says, "He said it's not a big deal and the effect is temporary, but Minhyuk would be punished for turning the whole group into a menagerie."

"Well, not the whole," the younger snides, but Jooheon just rolls his eyes at it.

After finishing his meal, Changkyun puts his plate in the sink and turns on the water, but only for the sake of pretending to wash the dishes, when in fact the younger just freezes and stares at those stupid ears, biting his lip. Terribly. He so terribly wants to touch them, to scratch, maybe even bite a little. Changkyun's hands are itching.

"Stop it," Jooheon's voice snaps him out of his daze, and Changkyun fears that he has been caught red-handed staring, but the older still sits with his back to him.

"What?" 

"Stop staring, you can touch if you want," Jooheon turns to face him, and the younger feels uneasy at the piercing gaze, but he stands firm.

"Keep it to yourself."

Jooheon twitches his ears, and probably it's supposed to mean "As you wish", but Changkyun's not looking at him.

They spend the rest of the day playing video games, ordering food because they're both too lazy to cook, and watching movies.

While watching the latest, Changkyun falls asleep without ever touching the object of his desires.

***

The next morning, Changkyun wakes up first. Jooheon sleeps peacefully on his shoulder, and the younger realizes this is his chance. Not wanting to miss such a great opportunity, carefully not to wake up, Changkyun buries his hand in hyung's ginger hair and touches the soft pur with his fingers. Warm. Pleasantly. Changkyun gently stroks both ears, lightly scratching, and thinking about how the older would react if he was awake.

And exactly at this moment Jooheon opens his eyes. 

Changkyun pulls his hand away as if it burned, and curses the world and himself that he got caught so stupid.

"Why did you stop?"

_Oh, so he actually liked it._

The younger doesn't say anything, silently returning his hand to where it was a few seconds ago, and continues to slowly scratch Jooheon behind the ears. 

Jooheon squints with pleasure like a real cat, and then does something that makes the younger freeze all over, afraid to move, and seems to forget how to breathe. Because Jooheon _purrs_. The sound gradually increases, and Changkyun can't help but think that a little more and it won't even match the volume of Yoshi and Gucci.

Changkyun becomes sleepy from the monotonous movements of his hand and the deep purring right near his ear, and he almost falls asleep, but the weight of the body suddenly pressing down on him forces him to open his eyes.

Jooheon sits on his thighs, his ears pressed tightly to his head, and his tail swings nervously from side to side, and Changkyun raises an eyebrow in silent question.

"I want to kiss you," Jooheon exhales and does not hesitate to put his words into practice.

The older kisses him slowly at first, testing the waters, and when Changkyun kisses him back, he becomes more insistent, deepening the kiss and colliding his tongue with Changkyun's.

Changkyun's ready to melt into a puddle right now, because the older's tongue turns out to be cat-like too, a little rough, and it's much nicer than normal. He's even more convinced about it when Jooheon pulls away from him and kisses him on the neck, or rather, _licks_ him like cats lick their fur.

Changkyun gets goosebumps and shakes slightly as Jooheon lifts up his t-shirt and pulls down the elastic band of his pants, freeing the younger's cock. And it seems to be nothing unusual, they have done it a lot of times, but now everything is different, because instead of Jooheon's hand, Changkyun feels fluffy fur on his hard. 

Jooheon wraps his _tail_ around him and slowly moves it up and down, and the younger is ready to come just from this.

"Hyung, I..."

"Not now."

Changkyun feels the tail's tightening around him, and moans in disappointment, but Jooheon catches his moan with his lips and kisses him again. 

"Hyung, please," Changkyun cries, when the older pulls away. He can't stand it anymore.

Jooheon loosens his grip, and in the next second Changkyun comes, spilling the white liquid over his stomach and the older's tail. 

The younger meets the eyes opposite and immediately regrets it, because Jooheon tilts his head slightly, smirks slyly and licks the tip of his tail without breaking eye contact.

"You're gross," Changkyun tips his head back and closes his eyes, not wanting to look at him. 

"But you love it."


End file.
